choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Elementalists: Winters Past Choices
This page contains the choices in'' The Elementalists: Winters Past and their outcomes. ''This game revolves heavily around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 (Finished Book 2) * Import now! (Go to Choice 2) * Play without importing. Choice 2 * Yes, I'd like to change my face. * No, I'll continue with my current face. (Go to Choice 3) Choice 3 (Hair - Female) * All Curled Up * Sure, Jan * Bits and Bobs * Red Hot * Catch a Wave Choice 3 (Hair - Male) * Twist And Shout * Sk8ter Boy * Bun-Believable * Red Alert * Curly Q Choice 4 * This look is perfect! * Let's try something else. * I want to change my gender. Choice 5 * No. * Yes, I'd like to date someone else. Chapter One: Twas The Night Before Solstice Choices Choice 1 (No Import) * Name your friend group! This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. The default is "Pend Pals." +Attunement Choice 2 This is a timed choice. * Melt it with Sun magick! ( +Sun) * Do a barrel roll! (No effect) * Incinerate it! ( +Fire) * Blow it away! ( +Air) * Smash it! ( +Earth) If the timer ends, the snowball hits you in the face. You only get one of the last three options depending on your Attunement. Choice 3 (No Import) * Beckett, the studious academic! * Shreya, the fiery fashionista! * Griffin, the selfless athlete! * Aster, the kindhearted wood nymph! * Nobody. LI ''❤ +Romance if you chose a love interest.'' Choice 4 * Plaid to the Bone (Female) / Turn up the Heat (Male) (�� 25) ( , LI ❤ +Romance) * No thanks (No effect) Choice 5 * Winter Queen (Female) / Swept Away (Male) (�� 20) ( ) * No thanks (Go to the Closet) Choice 6 * Getting up to as many shenanigans as I can! (No effect) * Relaxing, to be honest. (No effect) * Sneaking off for some snowy make outs. (LI ❤ +Romance) The third option only appears if you chose an LI? +''Attunement'' Choice 7 This is a timed choice. * Decorate our snowman's face! (-Battle) * Pack the snow tighter! (+Battle) If the timer ends, you don't do anything. (-Battle) +Battle if you packed the snowman tight. ''-Battle if you packed the snowman loose.'' Choice 8 This is a timed choice. * Blow them away, literally! (+Battle, +Air) * Slice up their snowman! (-Battle) If the timer ends, you don't do anything. (-Battle) Choice 9 This is a timed choice. * Make our snowman kick theirs! ( +Water, +Battle) * Sabotage their snowman! ( +Wood, +Battle) If the timer ends, you don't do anything. (-Battle) LI ''❤ +Romance'' Choice 10 * Let's skate. (�� 18) * I'll pass. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Lace up your skates! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Hold onto Atlas! (No effect) * Let go of Atlas! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 This is a timed choice. * Skate into Beckett! * Skate around Beckett! (+Skate) If the timer ends, ? Diamond Choice 4 This is a timed choice. * Skate through it! (+Skate) * Faceplant dramatically! If the timer ends, ? " " if you got both +Skate? Diamond Choice 5 * The ice... IT LIVES! (No effect) LI ''❤ +Romance'' Choice 11 * It's really scary. (No effect) * Someone holds my hand. (LI ❤ +Romance) +Wood if Wood-Att. Choice 12 * I think it's a good idea. (No effect) * But only to protect you. (No effect) Choice 13 * Use magick to unlock it. ( +Metal) * Rip the door open! (No effect) Choice 14 * In the fireplace. (No effect) * On the stairs. (No effect) * At the chandelier. (No effect) Choice 15 (Fireplace) * Pick it up. (No effect) +Fire if Fire-Att Choice 15 (Stairs) * Pick them up. (No effect) Choice 15 (Chandelier) * A scarf? (No effect) Choice 16 * Go easy on him/her. (No effect) * Show no mercy. (No effect) Choice 17 * An old locket? (No effect) Choice 18 * Is one of the ghost's targets. (No effect) * Knows what happened here. (No effect) Choice 19 * Take the locket. (�� 15) ( ) * Leave it. (No effect) '' +Water if Water-Att.'' Choice 20 * Please don't be creepy. (No effect) Chapter Two: Can't Beat That Holiday Spirit Choices '' +Fire if Fire-Att.'' Choice 1 This is a timed choice. * Blow it away! ( +Air) * Blind it! (No effect) If the timer ends, Zeph blasts the spirit with water. '' +Earth if Earth-Att'' " " and +Clue if you got the locket from the previous chapter. Choice 2 This is a timed choice. * From next door! (+Clue) * Friends... right guys? (-Clue) If the timer ends, you say you're terrified and get -Clue. Choice 3 * Atlas, teach me that spell! (�� 16) * There's no time! (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Freeze them! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * The cold affects you so much? (+Clue) *You get so angry during Solstice? (+Clue) Diamond Choice 3 * How long have you been here? (+Clue) * Why did you keep going for Shreya earlier? (+Clue) * What's so important about this locket? (+Clue, this option is only available if you got the locket) +Clue " " Choice 4 * Way too creepy. (No effect) * A pretty sweet deal. (No effect) '' +Metal if Metal-Att, +Wood if Wood-Att.'' ❤ +Romance if Beckett is your LI Choice 5 * Replace Atlas's sugar with salt! (No effect) * Steal all of Atlas's chocolate chips! (No effect) ❤ +Romance if Beckett is your LI Choice 6 * No! (No effect) * Hey, you have to share! (No effect) You may only get the following choices if you are dating someone. Choice 7 * That's just mistletoe... (No effect) Choice 8 * Pull him/her under the mistletoe! (LI ❤ +Romance) * Put cookie dough on his/her nose! (LI ❤ +Romance) Choice 9 * Let's get outta here. (��19) * We should stay. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Shreya) *My lips. (No effect) *Peppermint Hot Chocolate. Diamond Choice 5 (Shreya) *Forget about the piano! (No effect) *Play me something! " " Diamond Choice 4 (Beckett) * Show me a side of you I've never seen. (No effect) * Start with this dance. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Beckett) * Kiss me. (No effect) * Hold me. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 4 (Aster) * Play the piano. (No effect) * Jump on the couches! (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Aster) * Do it all. (No effect) * Look at each other (No effect) " " Choice 10 * The ghost's body. (No effect) * So. Much. Money. (No effect) Choice 11 * Pet it! (No effect) * Be suspicious. (No effect) +Air if Air-att. Choice 12 This is a fill-in-in-the-blank choice. * Name the friendly cat! Default is "Pepper". Choice 13 * Take a look. (No effect) Choice 14 * Pepper, welcome to the team. (�� 20) ( ) * Sorry, Pepper... (No effect) Choice 15 * Kavya tried to stop the ghost? (No effect) * They were all friends? (No effect or if you purchased the cat) ⬅ Correct '' +Water if Water-Att.'' Choice 16 This is a timed choice. * Pummel the dragon with books! (No effect) * Drag the dragon back down! (No effect) If the timer ends, Aster drags the dragon back down. Choice 17 * A plush toy? (No effect) Chapter Three: Silent Night Choices Choice 1 * Take a look. (No effect) Choice 2 * They didn't know her spirit was still here. (No effect) * She scared them away. (No effect) Choice 3 * Pick it up. (No effect) Choice 4 * Clear a path to the Mistry chateau! (No effect) * Fight wind with wind! (No effect) Choice 5 * It's too far away! (No effect) " " if you bought the locket in Chapter 1. " " if didn't buy the locket in Chapter 1. Choice 6 * Read it. (No effect) Choice 7 * Are you waiting here for Kavya? (No effect) * What kind of magick did you do with Kavya? (No effect) Choice 8 * Please show us your memories! (�� 17) * We should mind our own business. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Throw a snowball at her. (No effect) * Move closer for a better look. Diamond Choice 2 * Mind. (No effect) * Hands, and make a snowball. Diamond Choice 3 * Words of encouragement. * Warmth. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * It's beautiful! (No effect) " " '' +Water if Water-Att.'' Choice 9 * A creepy doll? (No effect) +Fire if Fire-Att? Choice 10 This is a timed choice. * Bind the doll's hands! ( +Metal if Metal-Att, +Toys) * Cover the doll in snow! * Burst a water pipe to distract the doll! Third option only if Water-Att. If the timer ends, ? Choice 11 This is a timed choice. * Blast it away! * Trap it in an air bubble! ( +Air, +Toys) * Mesmerize it with fire! If the timer ends, ? The third option only appears if Fire-Att. Choice 12 * Let's cast it together! (�� 15) * There's no time! (Go to Choice 13) Diamond Choice 5 * Link our magick! (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * The bunny! (+Toys) * The alien! (+Toys) * The bear! (+Toys) You get to choose all of them. This just determines the order. Diamond Choice 7 * Rabbit! (No effect) * Teddy bear! * Pink thing! (No effect) " " Choice 13 (Non-diamond) This is a timed choice. * Hold it in place with the floorboards! ( +Wood if?, Path A?) * Send it flying! * Throw off its balance! If the timer ends, ? The third option only appears if Earth-Att? Choice 14 (Non-diamond) (Path A?) * A teddy bear! (+Toys) " " if you didn't learn the Immobilizing spell. Choice 15 * Voila! (No effect) Choice 16 * Freedom! (Path A) * Let's be careful. (Path B) Choice 17 (Path A) * AAAAAH! (No effect) Choice 17 (Path B) * Not creepy or anything. (No effect) +Air if Air-Att. Choice 18 * Gorgeous. * Really damn cold. (No effect) * So romantic... (LI ❤+Romance) The last option only appears if you're not single. Choice 19 * Swap cookies with the neighbors! (No effect) * Wear a onesie! (No effect) * Decorate a gingerbread house! (No effect) LI ❤''+Romance'' Choice 20 * Share our wishes! (�� 18) * Focus on the tree. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 * Win the Thief championship together! * Enter the annual dragon links eating contest! * TP Professor Konto's office! (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 * Everyone's wishes to come true. (No effect) * More magick and power. * Hot cocoa with tons of marshmallows! Diamond Choice 10 * Your wish already came true. (No effect) * It's okay to be sad. " " Diamond Choice 11 * What are they? (No effect) LI ❤''+Romance'' +Metal if Metal-Att. Choice 21 * Help arrange the presents! (No effect) * Hang candy canes! (No effect) * String some ribbon up the banister! (No effect) LI ❤''+Romance'' Choice 22 * Some toasty warm Sun magick? (No effect) * Some cool and sparkly Moon magick? (No effect) Chapter Four: Solstice Bell Choices '' +Fire if Fire-Att.'' Choice 1 This is a timed choice. * Chill Isabella out! (-Calm) * Warm Isabella up! (+Calm) * Distract her with fire! (+Calm) If the timer ends, you don't do anything. (-Calm) The third option only appears if ??? +Calm if you got +Calm in Choice 1??? ''-Calm if you got -Calm in Choice 1???'' Choice 2 * A flower? (No effect) +Wood if Wood-Att. +Air if Air-Att. +Metal if Metal-Att. Choice 3 * The tree looks lovely! * My mom's ancient! (No effect) " " if you bought the Freezing spell in Chapter 2. " " if you learned the Immobilizing spell in Chapter 3 ??? " " if you didn't learn the Immobilizing spell in Chapter 3 ??? Choice 4 * The spooky doll! (No effect) Choice 5 * You've got Atlas all figured out. (No effect) * You're gonna make Atlas cry. Choice 6 (if you caught the dragon?) * The dragon! (No effect) Choice 7 (if you caught the bear?) * A teddy for Zeph! (No effect) Diamond Choice 1? * A majestic lion for Shreya! Diamond Choice 2? * A velveteen rabbit for Beckett! Diamond Choice 3? * A fluffy pink cat(?) for Griffin! Diamond Choice 4? * A penguin plush for Aster! Diamond Choice 5 * Here you go. ( ) " " if you didn't buy the locket in Chapter 1. +Earth if Earth-Att. Choice 8 * Of course! (�� 15) * I'm sorry. ( ) Choice 9 * A flower path. ( +Wood) * A nice warm breeze. ( +Air) * Ornaments from the tree. The third option only appears if ??? Choice 10 * Gimme! (No effect) Choice 11 * It's like I'm being watched. (No effect) Choice 12 * Straight up bourbon. (No effect) * Peppermint candy cane. Choice 13 * Bottoms up! (No effect) LI ''❤ +Romance'' +Water if Water-Att. Choice 14 * Aw... remember this? (No effect) Choice 15 * My surprise birthday party! (No effect) * Reuniting with my friends Sophomore year! * Playing Thief with my professors! LI ''❤ +Romance'' Choice 16 * A laser tag set! (No effect) Choice 17 * Play magickal laser tag! (�� 20) * Wait for another time. (No effect) Choice 18 * Take an ice sculpture with you. ( +Water) * Enjoy one last chill. * Make a final snow angel. The third option only appears if ??? You have reached the end of The Elementalists: Winters Past. Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Elementalists